


雷克雅未克

by Sigmund09



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, top!Eren
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmund09/pseuds/Sigmund09
Summary: 艾伦约好了要和让一起看极光。
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	雷克雅未克

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：艾伦·耶格尔/让·基尔希斯坦（斜线有意义）  
> 当代杀手paro，斜体为法语

让·基尔希斯坦要找一个人，一个将死之人。  
他躺在汽车旅馆窄小得像棺材的床上，死白色的床单像是从医院偷出来的裹尸布，灰色的毯子像是老得掉渣的尸体，只要他一翻身，生锈的床柱和弹簧就会嘎吱嘎吱响。汽车旅馆外面的霓虹灯还在闪着光，绿色和红色的刺眼灯光透过薄薄的窗帘照进屋里，外面空无一人，漆黑的夜空下只有此处还散播着光污染，偶尔还有走夜路的十六轮货车轰鸣而过。  
蓝的、绿的、红的、黄的，他闭着眼都能知道外面该死的傻逼灯管会按照怎样的顺序亮起来。  
让·基尔希斯坦要找的是艾伦·耶格尔，艾伦·耶格尔死期将近，让·基尔希斯坦要杀了他。  
他们曾经是搭档，没错，杀手搭档。让给艾伦做过观察员，就在前两年的狙击任务里，他本来要当那个一击必杀的狙击手，他们打了一架决定谁来当这个大明星，结果让被艾伦的裸绞勒得喘不过气，只能给他做观察员。他救过艾伦的命，在艾伦一意孤行要自己做掉目标的时候。  
让往那个差点掰断艾伦脖子的家伙身上捅了十八刀。艾伦箕坐在地上，胸以下全是死人的血，笑着对让说“我把你吓坏了，是不是？”  
让骂他“赶着去送死的家伙”，然后一次又一次地救他的命。  
他们从小就认识，甚至在上学的时候就是兄弟。让和妈妈从法国洛林区南锡的小镇搬到这里，他遇到艾伦，他们在街上疯跑，在最普通的小镇上小学，然后上初中，让以为自己的人生将会这样平平淡淡地走下去，找一份大城市坐办公室里的工作，退休之后回南锡老家包个李子园玩。可是艾伦却把他拉上这条血路。  
让觉得他走上这条路，也不完全是艾伦的错。他也喜欢这样的生活，什么样的工作不是工作呢？做杀手，只不过是多点体力活，工作环境稍差点，工资也高，没什么不好的。拿人命做交易听起来冷血，但只要做下第一单，之后的事不过顺水推舟。

让的第一单在十五岁，他和艾伦是共犯，严格意义上讲，那不是真正的“活儿”，而是一场复仇，为了他的朋友马可·博特。艾伦握着他的手，他们两个人的手握紧刀柄捅进那人的胸腔，一刀又一刀，直到他断了气。  
然后他们要离开家，艾伦偷了爸爸的车，他们的背包里装着换洗衣服和平时攒起来的零花钱，像是一场普通的离家出走。艾伦的手上还有血，他伸手摸着让的脸颊让他冷静下来，让只穿着纯白色的跨栏背心，胸口剧烈地起伏着，格子衫外套上血太多，被他脱下来盖在腿上。艾伦为了安慰他，摇下窗户，又打开电台，夏日微醺的风里，他们听着皇后乐队的《波西米亚狂想曲》，冲上了66号高速公路。艾伦的手很凉，让的脸颊渐渐冷却下来，在晚风中驶向低迷的未来。

让躺在窄床上，想起当年他们的话。

“你瞧这是什么，让！”艾伦从前座的盒子里拿出一打旅游手册，借着路灯用带着干涸血液的手指给让看着，“你瞧，让，这是雷克雅未克，这里有极光……”  
让没有说话，他还在想等会儿要去哪儿，吃什么，他现在很饿。  
“在晚上，天上会有光，绿色的、蓝色的……让，你看这个。”艾伦把破破烂烂的手册举起来给让看。十五岁的让·基尔希斯坦看着艾伦的眼睛，那里面倒映出路边汽车旅馆的霓虹灯光，闪闪亮亮的样子比图片里的北极光还要漂亮。  
晚些时候，他们吃着便宜的三明治，约定要在将来的某一天去这里，雷克雅未克，去看极光。

让在这间小小的房间里裹着薄毯子合上眼睛，劣质的窗帘一点用都没有，外面的光打在他的眼皮上，漫无边际的漆黑视野中不时闪过暖橙色光。他在噩梦中皱起眉头，艾伦的绿眼睛总是盯着他，就算在梦里也是一样。在光怪陆离的噩梦里，他见到了马可，他的小伙伴，还是那副温和的老样子，笑着站在阳光底下叫他一起找阴凉地坐下。  
“马可！”他听见自己的声音，脆得不像自己。他跑过去牵着小伙伴的手，四肢轻盈得像要飘起来，他们在李子树下的阴凉地坐着，树上的黄香李衬着绿色的树叶像黄黄的太阳。  
马可回头看他，在树荫下，他的眼睛里倒映出了一点莹光般的绿色，像鬼火一样的绿色，让看到马可没再笑了，他问马可怎么了。  
“你是个杀人犯，让。”青少年清冽冽的声音宣判着他的罪行，让的手心里全是冷汗，他低头要往裤子上抹，却看到手上沾满了滑腻的鲜血，他大叫着后退，跌下山坡，南锡阳光灿烂的李子园飞速倒退，逐渐在黑洞洞的梦境中化作一个小小的白点然后消失不见，让向下跌着，猛然看到下面，艾伦正仰着头看他，仅剩的一只绿色的眼睛像一枚生满锈的铜币，黑色的头发融进黑暗之中，衬得皮肤愈发苍白。让在撞上艾伦之前失去了视觉，在坠落感中惊醒过来。  
外头的霓虹灯还亮着，有几根灯管大概坏了，像电子音乐的节奏一样闪烁。现在是几点，他不知道，他只知道外面的天仍然很黑，除了这几根劣质的破灯，没有别的光源。他被口水呛了一下，一边猛烈地咳嗽着，一边慢慢侧身蜷起来，握起拳头挡在嘴边。嗓子里进入异物，一直条件反射地收缩，这可不是什么舒服的事。他用力眨了眨眼，皱着眉头睁开眼，这该死的灯光弄得他头疼，也许几天没睡也有一份功劳。  
等他咳嗽完，彻底睁开眼的时候。让·基尔希斯坦，二十五岁的杀手，一下子就清醒了过来。  
有一双绿色的眼睛俯视着他，就在床边，在闪烁的霓虹灯中，突然出现又消失，在灯暗下去的时候隐没于黑暗之中，在下次亮起来的时候又无比清晰。  
让找到了艾伦·耶格尔，他正在他的床边站着，像凭空出现的鬼魂。  
“真业余。”艾伦嗤笑一声小声说着，在寂静的房间里格外清晰。  
话音未落，让的枪口就顶到了他的眉心，温热的枪口带着让的体温。  
“开枪啊。”艾伦的眼睛微微睁大了一点，直直地盯着让的眼睛，“现在开枪，我的尸体会倒在你身上，摸到我后脑勺，你就能摸着我的脑子。”  
让想和从前一样说些刻薄话反击他，但艾伦压了下来，脑袋顶着他的枪，伏在他身上，像只豹子要捕食，艾伦抬起手按在他心口上。  
“开枪啊，只要开枪就能结束这一切。”艾伦的语气轻松极了，“杀了我，这就是你最后一单活，这是你的自由。你可以把我的脑袋割下来交给他们，给国际刑警——如果你够胆的话，然后回你的法国老家过悠闲日子，对了，说不定马可还没结婚，你还赶得上。”  
“你少给我提马可。”让把枪丢开，这把沉重的物件闷闷地坠进粗糙的毯子里，他扯着艾伦的衣领，小声地嘶嘶叫着，“你这傻逼，说好了不掺和这事儿的！去你妈的革命，你知道自己在干什么吗？”  
“你这话说过一千遍，我在干正确的事，我不想被别人当枪使了——”艾伦慢悠悠地点着让的胸口，“——你心跳太快，今晚杀不了我——知道吗，他们都把我当一件杀人的工具，可是他们却忘了，武器如果有了思想，那就危险了。”  
“你王牌特工看多了，艾伦。你以为你能杀几个？！”  
“重要的是我想做。”艾伦有些厌烦了，他低下头用嘴巴堵住让的嘴唇，靠在他身上和他接吻，他们不知道做过多少次这样的事，让张开嘴巴回应他，他们的舌尖缠在一起，像是正在打架的海怪。  
“你硬得厉害，让。”艾伦平铺直叙的腔调反而让二十五岁的杀手红了脸，他想坐起来推开艾伦，反而被艾伦猛地搡了一把肩头跌落回床上。艾伦直起身子，膝盖跪在他身体两侧，他没有穿鞋，大概是脱在门口了。然后艾伦的手伸向后腰，让瞪大了眼睛，他熟悉这个动作，看到他这样做的人大多接着死在枪下，他挺腰抬起手臂要给前搭档鼻梁上来一记肘击，却在下一秒被艾伦猛掴了一巴掌，就在耳朵上，他的耳膜快要炸了，连着半边脸和大脑一起，和血液冲刷血管的节奏一起砰咚砰咚地散发钝痛。让感觉自己坐在在空中翻滚的车里，被卡车撞得稀巴烂。  
等让的视线稍微少了些重影时，艾伦的枪口已经推着他的额头叫他躺好了。艾伦最喜欢的枪，格洛克17，他的宝贝。让总是嘲笑他用小刷子清理枪管的时候简直像是在做爱，而现在，锃亮的枪口正顺着他的额头向下划着，一路顺着挺翘的鼻梁滑到他的唇缝。艾伦用力顶了顶他的嘴巴，让的牙根被顶得发酸，他小声哼哼着张开嘴，枪口压着他的舌头滑进嘴里，这让他想起来为数不多进医院看病的体验，冰冷的钢铁像是无情的压舌板。  
让毫不怀疑艾伦可以让他现在就吐在床上，他舌头后部条件反射地向上隆起，逼仄的喉咙口里传来干呕的声音，然后被自己的口水呛到，咳得像要把肺吐出一样，让·基尔希斯坦恨自己，他对自己的嘴巴到了深恶痛绝的地步，这里就像是柔软的热带沼泽，丰盈的水分让他每次给艾伦做口活的时候都会因为自己发出的声音而愤怒，尽管他隐有少年腔调的哼哼总能挑起艾伦的欲望，但在他本人看来那就像妓女的媚叫，不堪入耳。  
让的脑袋像是被丢进锅里一样发烫，他仿佛回到很久以前，在他还被李子树环绕的时候，在春天难得的暖和天气里患上肺炎，被母亲搂在怀里咳嗽着，母亲轻拍着他的脸颊，说着……  
“好了，让，没事……”艾伦俯身贴在他身上，轻轻地拍着他的脸颊，抬抬手腕让枪换个角度，把他的脸颊顶得凸出来，像是小孩玩棒棒糖一样上下动着，他的手在让的脸颊上随着鼓起来的地方划动。  
“让，你碍着我了。”艾伦的手压在枪上，下巴抵着手背看他，让的额头上满是汗水，留长的头发贴在脸上，随着粗重的呼吸与皮肤一起颤抖着，艾伦顿了半晌，笑了笑，“不过没事，你做你的，我干我的——”  
让翻了个白眼，鼻子里哼出一声冷笑，胸腔起伏着，连带着艾伦一起晃了一下。  
“咱们各凭本事。”艾伦松开手把枪拿出来，水渍顺着在刺眼的绿色灯光下缓缓垂落，他把枪丢在一边，和让的伯莱塔摔在一起，低头咬咬让的下唇，稍微抬起一点头，看着他的眼睛，“你想做什么，我不会拦着你。”  
“我要你停下，艾伦……”让皱着眉头吞咽了一下，“操，你肯定不会听我的，我不过是个小角色……”  
“放心，大角色的话我也不听。”艾伦轻轻笑了笑，他看起来就像和兄弟逃课的高中生，在扫帚间躲老师的时候发出咯咯的轻笑，“我爱你，但是我要做这件事。”  
“我不会让你继续——”  
艾伦在霓虹灯暗下去的时候亲吻让的嘴唇，隔着他的裤子一把按住那鼓鼓囊囊的一团，他的动作一向大胆，让总是被他惊得哆嗦一下。让没有换睡衣，他出任务从来不换睡衣，因为他不想死的时候身上还穿着软塌塌的纯棉印花睡衣——或者英雄漫画印花的T恤，这要根据他的心情来定——艾伦单手解开让的腰带，坐直身体把他的腰带扯出来，解开他的衬衫，让要坐起来，被他用折起来的腰带顶了一下肋骨。让能感觉到皮革微凉的质感在身上游走。  
“我说真的，艾伦——”  
“时间很宝贵，让。”艾伦用腰带抽响皮肤的声音堵住让的话头，他用指腹轻轻摸着那道红痕，低着头喃喃地说着，霓虹灯光映在他的脸上，他的眼睛格外明亮。艾伦摇晃着挪挪腿，让感觉到他的膝盖征地在自己胯间，随着他俯身的动作挤压着，艾伦牵着让的手，他的手指很凉，让甚至觉得皮质腰带的触感更温暖些。他的手腕被绑了起来，艾伦扯到了最紧的地方，紧到让以为自己的腕骨正在咔咔作响。  
艾伦知道即使把让绑起来也没作用，让的能力很强，说到底这只是他的喜好。他抬头看看窗外，扯掉让的长裤，慢慢拉下他的内裤，让缩起腿顺着艾伦的动作想要脱下来，但艾伦却执意让这块带着体温的布料挂在让的小腿上。他带着笑容把玩着让已经勃起的阴茎，艾伦手指的温度让战友的小腹猛地紧缩了一下，腹肌随着呼吸的节奏缓慢地起伏着，他抬起空的那只手把过长的头发撩到耳后，一边撸动起让的性器，一边低下头蜻蜓点水般用嘴唇贴贴让的嘴巴。  
“雷克雅未克。”艾伦用力推着让的下体，引来他压低声音的呻吟。让瞪大眼睛看着他，喘着粗气。  
“有极光的地方……”艾伦看着他笑了起来，真诚的样子就像他还停留在十五岁。让的心跳空了一拍。

雷克雅未克，他们在路上的时候，路灯的光不断被他们抛在车后，树影像是追逐过来的巨人在风中摇晃着，在忽明忽暗的窗下，艾伦腾出一只手点点让放在腿上的杂志。  
“看见没有，让！”他在喧嚣的路上大声喊着，“我们有一天要去这儿，雷克雅未克！去这儿看极光，你看这图拍的，像是世界的尽头一样！”

艾伦的喘息染红了让的耳廓，他脸上的期冀纯净得像只讨食的小狗，手上的花样却一点不落下，直到让哽着射在他手里才消停。艾伦像是在揶揄他一样，就着手里的精液又上下抚弄两下才停下手，转而向下拓宽着让的后穴。  
这里他太熟悉了，艾伦甚至可以一边发短信一边用手指把让操到前列腺高潮，他有一搭无一搭地玩着让的乳头，漏风的窗户放进的冷风刺激着让的身体，他小巧的乳头硬着，随着被开拓的动作蹭着艾伦的衬衫。  
“世界的尽头，让……”艾伦皱着眉头亲吻让，而让盯着他闭起来的眼睛、微微颤抖的睫毛，抬起手来用胳膊把他圈起来，被绑得过紧的手耷拉着，按住艾伦的脑袋加深这个吻。艾伦解开裤子露出早就硬起来的性器，膨胀的龟头顶在被精液润湿的穴口慢慢向里推进。  
让抬起修长的腿架在艾伦的腰上，待他全部插进去之后颤抖着呼着气，另一条腿也搭上去，骨节突出的脚腕交叠在一起，他大口喘着，抬起手放开艾伦，用手臂蹭着脸颊，把脸边的头发扫到耳后。艾伦哼笑着，低头咬咬让带着胡茬的下巴，然后开始抽动起来。  
他们做爱的时候话很少，像是沉默的一家人在饭桌上寥寥几句的谈话，湿润的肉体碰撞的水声像是刀叉偶尔碰撞的美妙交响。艾伦低头亲吻让的胸口，埋头在让边缘清晰的锁骨上啃咬着，故意发出声响，和着他低沉的喘息一起，在他的皮肤上留下红色的咬痕。让仰着头，艾伦的脑袋就在他的下面动着，从前他短发的时候会有毛茬弄得他咯咯笑，但是现在只有丝滑的长发。让感觉到皮肤上滚烫的气息，还有后穴被胀满的快感，他的穴道随着呼吸的节奏规律地收缩着，吮吸那根坚挺的阴茎。让的性器夹在两人中间，磨蹭着艾伦身上的衣料，随着他的动作晃动着，摩擦的痒意撩拨着他的身体，让他忍不住挺起腰渴望更多刺激。  
凌晨三点钟的汽车旅馆外，绿色和蓝色的霓虹灯和着红色与黄色的灯管仍然散发着刺眼的光，偶尔路过的卡车轰鸣而过，让的汗水浸透床单，在路上隆隆的响声中张大嘴巴仰起头无声地呻吟着，射在光裸的小腹上。艾伦抬起手按住让的后脑勺，摸着长发里面柔软的毛发，咬着让的脖颈，舌尖压着他的喷张的血管，牙齿嵌进柔软的皮肤里射在让的身体深处。他把脑袋埋在让的颈间平复呼吸，鼻腔里充满微咸的汗味和让身上淡淡的香气。  
让仍然颤抖着，他的后穴大概有些肿，痉挛着挽留艾伦的阴茎。艾伦慢慢抽离他的身体，高潮过后的空虚感让他像运转过度的机器一样大口喘着，他的手被勒得微微发紫，艾伦给他解开，搭扣清脆的声音让他清醒了一点。让用手捂住额头，撩开挡在眼前的头发，手指因为血液不通凉得几乎让他打颤，也许是因为他的脸太热了。  
“雷克雅未克。”艾伦提好裤子，坐在床边盯着让，让正看着天花板，惨白的墙漆上面映出来的光很漂亮，他没有看艾伦，只是抬起手朝着椅子伸手，歪着脑袋晃晃手。艾伦弯腰掏让的风衣口袋，从里面拿出压扁的烟盒和打火机放在他胸口。  
让被打火机的外壳冰到，哑着嗓子用法语骂了一声“傻逼”，摸着烟盒抽出一根咬在嘴里，打着火眯着眼睛凑过去，艾伦眼睛里倒映着让的样子，在霓虹灯闪烁的间隙，黑暗中被橙火光照亮的眉眼。让把打火机丢到一边，烟头上的火一明一灭，他长出了一口气，在冷色的灯光里揉揉眼睛。  
“你啊……”他又抽了一口，扯过灰色的毯子盖在小腹上，还是不看艾伦，他的后穴里慢慢流出艾伦的精液，和床单上的汗水一起黏着屁股。  
“我怎么了？”  
“还想着极光？”让在来这里的路上想过无数次，要如何劝阻艾伦踏进这趟各方势力参与其中的浑水，到了这时候却满脑子都是他们出走的那一晚。  
“说好了要去的。”艾伦侧过身子看他，“就算我死了，也得去。”  
让往床下抖了抖烟灰，他才不怕他妈的火灾事故。  
“那也行。”他用食指和中指夹着烟，抬起手用剩下的手指挠挠头。  
他们看着映进房间的灯光，蓝绿色的光带着窗帘的影子，像一条发光的河流，绕着四壁安静地滑动着。  
让抽完这根烟，伸出舌头把烟头往舌面上点点，灭掉之后随手弹出去。他看着艾伦，想要说什么，却被艾伦按住胸口。  
艾伦没说话，让知道他要走了，喉咙好像被人捏住了一样说不出话，艾伦抿了抿嘴巴，好像也不知道该说什么，然后低下头捧着让的脑袋亲起来。  
“睡会儿吧。”艾伦看着让眼睛里倒映的光，像是杂志页上的极光。  
让侧躺着，胳膊垫在枕头底下，蜷起身体，在半梦半醒中，他听到门咔嚓地响了一下。极光，他梦到了极光，蓝色的、像缎带一样在天上蜿蜒，又像是冰山边缘的反光，然后是绿的、红的、黄的……  
他和艾伦站在一起，没有牵手，只是肩膀靠在一起，他回头就能看到艾伦的眼睛，艾伦看着他，眼睛里映着路灯的光，一个又一个暖黄色的光源向他们身后飞驰。  
“看啊，让！是极光！”

=END=

**Author's Note:**

> 艾伦的枪是格洛克17，让的是伯莱塔M92F。


End file.
